


Crazy nanny

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. With Barry sick, Iris takes care of him but Barry soon enough finds out that there is more to it and decides to get some payback.
Kudos: 5





	Crazy nanny

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from re-watching Two and a Half Men, since I'm on a rewatch streak with some sitcoms I like, like that or How I Met Your Mother or The Big Bang Theory, which I wanted to also catch up with, since I stopped watching after Season 8.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"You OK, Barry?" Oliver asked as Barry coughed at the table, while they ate breakfast.

"Do you have some of the cocoa from Joe for me?" Barry asked.

"No. You drank it all before we could try it, remember?" Sara said and Barry coughed as both Oliver and Sara covered their mouths and noses with the sleeves of their shirts.

"Are you coming down with something?" Oliver asked.

"I think I'm gonna cough my intestines out anytime soon." Barry said.

"And I thought you were gonna go with us and Caitlin to the spa next week." Sara said.

"I guess I'm gonna have to rest home. See ya." Barry said as he coughed and Oliver and Sara scooted away, not wanting to be infected with whatever had gotten Barry.

* * *

Barry was lying on the sofa, with drool coming out of his mouth as he coughed into the tissue and then groaned in disgust. "God, why?" He got up, looking around. "Ollie! Sara! Guys! Anyone!"

Barry staggered on his feet and went to the balcony and sneezed out before he sat down, drinking from a bottle of syrup.

"Hey, Barry." Iris said as she approached the balcony. "You look pale."

"I'm sick. What do you think?" Barry said.

"Oh, you poor little thing." Iris said, looking at him in sympathy as she crawled over the balcony and hugged him. "And you're all alone here?"

"For the weekend." Barry said.

"Do you remember Dad's soup?" Iris smiled.

"You know how to do it?" Barry asked.

"Of course." Iris said.

* * *

Barry laid down on the bed as Iris picked the plate with the soup. "Thank you, Iris."

"You're welcome, Barry." Iris smiled as she pulled out a bottle of pills. "Say 'ah'. It'll make you feel better."

Barry opened his mouth and swallowed the pill Iris had given him and he immediately slumped on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Can you hear me?" Iris asked.

"Uh-huh…" Barry said weakly.

"Iris is going to take care of you." Iris whispered.

"Iris is going to take care of me…" Barry repeated, falling asleep.

* * *

Sometime later, Barry came to and looked around before noticing he had a scarf around his neck and his nails were painted as he looked around, startled. "What the… guys! Ollie! Sara!"

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as Barry stared at himself in horror as he looked at the mirror.

"How long have I been out?" Barry asked.

Oliver shrugged. "About two weeks."

"T-T-Two weeks?!" Barry snapped. "And you didn't think to check on me?!"

"Frankly, everything was going so smoothly up here that we didn't think to." Oliver shrugged before looking at Barry's feet. "Since when do you wear knitted booties?"

"Since Iris painted my fingernails with turquoise color!" Barry snapped. "Look, you cannot let Iris back into this house. Those cold pills she's been giving me are no cold pills!"

"Then what are they, drugs?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know but I'm not gonna let her get away with this." Barry vowed.

"Wait, I have an idea. Shado taught me a special recipe on…" Oliver whispered into Barry's ears and Barry smirked, intrigued.

* * *

Iris was in her apartment, groaning with a hangover as Joe entered.

"Iris, have you been drinking last night?" Joe asked.

"The last thing I remember was picking my thermos with a tea from Oliver's and drinking it, then… blank." Iris said, trying to remember but shook her head. Oliver wouldn't drug her, would he?

"Well, you left me these messages on voicemail." Joe said, turning on the speaker on his phone.

" _Hey, Dad, I think I'm gonna take some V-9 and become faster than Barry! I am gonna be… the Impulse!_ " Iris said crazily on the phone as she blushed.

" _Oh, or maybe I could be a cop and you could start singing at Jitters like how Barry said we did it on Earth-2, what do you say?_ "

"Iris, I need you to tell me what did you take. And whether you put some pills into the cocoa I gave Barry, since I found these in your bag." Joe said, pulling out a bag of pills that Iris recognized and a plastic cup and Iris blushed, wondering if she accidentally took the pills she had been feeding Barry with.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I swear this wasn't written out of spite for Iris but I thought it would be fun, so, don't waste your time trying to roast me with accusing me of being an Iris hater, racist or such, since I have not written any anti-Iris fics in a while and don't honestly have really much of an intention to. Any flames or critical comments or such will be deleted and ignored, since I will not care, nor waste my time on you.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
